Be My Valentine?
by LitLover 101
Summary: Summary: Follow-up to "I Think I Kinda Love You" and requested by Nadine90. Landon plans a special mid-year Valentine's Day celebration for Hope. Hope gets dragged into a monster hunt with the girls. Finding five minutes for romance is always a challenge in their world.


Follow-up to "I Think I Kinda Love You" and requested by Nadine90. Landon plans a special mid-year Valentine's Day celebration for Hope. Hope gets dragged into a monster hunt with the girls. Finding five minutes for romance is always a challenge in their world.

**Hello, my lovely readers. It wouldn't be **_**Legacies**_** if Landon wasn't chased by something, Hope didn't have to rescue him and their friends from tragedy, but sometimes a girl just needs some downtime and some chocolate. On with the show…**

_**Be My Valentine?**_

To be a vampire never had too much appeal to Landon Kirby. Sure, you could live forever, maybe, if you didn't piss off a witch, a fellow vamp, a werewolf, a human, or some kind of monster. You could run like the wind. Self-healing could come in handy. And having a tri-brid girlfriend left Landon wondering if maybe being a vamp—some day—would have a number of advantages. But he just didn't think he'd make a very good one. 'Til now.

"Run, Landon!" Kaleb shouted, from somewhere in the woods.

Of course, Hope's turning Landon into a vampire did not let him off the hook of attracting monsters. As it turned out, being the boyfriend of Hope Mikaelson, made Landon into a huge target for her family's enemies. He could be bait, a trap, or just dead. Like really, really dead. And Landon was not ready to be really dead.

Shooting through the darkened woods, Landon took a second to enjoy being out in the pitch-black woods, which he would never be able to see in, back in the good-old-human days of yore.

And just like those bygone days, Landon tripped over a branch, and tumbled, head first, down a steep hill before taking a dive into a pool of water.

Seconds later, the really, really, really old vampire, who'd decided to make it his mission to take down Hope arrived.

Pushing himself to his feet; Landon shivered. It's not like he felt the cold from his damp clothes which clung to his body like a second skin. It was that he remembered what it felt like to be cold under these conditions.

"You shouldn't have run," the vampire…Charles, or Frank, or Tom, or whatever the hell his name was, said. His fangs glistened in the moonlight. "I will tell stories of the little boy who ran, like a coward, from me, instead of ensuring the safety of his mate. Such a shameful way to die, baby vamp."

Claudius. That was his name. Landon felt like smacking himself in the forehead. He, Kaleb, and MG had been arguing after the Ancient Vampires of Western Europe class about who could win in a fight, Claudius the Immortal Blood Drainer, or The Incredible Hulk. MG swore The Hulk would win. Now that Claudius moved toward Landon, Landon would not have placed money on that bet.

"Prepare to die, child," Claudius hissed out.

Landon gulped, eyeing Claudius' fangs. "So, quick question: Do fangs grow longer as you get older, or do you get an enhancement?"

"Joke, now, boy." Claudius growled back, his black eyes boring into Landon's, who gulped.

"So, I take it you weren't a fave of Klaus,' since you're doing this," Landon gasped out as the vampire's fingers made a claw and Landon knew the vamp intended to tear Landon's rapidly beating heart out of his chest.

"I don't think so," Hope said and Claudius' shocked face made Landon smile. The older vamp looked down at his chest where Hope's fist was, just before she jerked it back out.

"See, I don't need to save Hope. She saves herself. Pretty modern in that sense," Landon told Claudius, who continued to stare at his chest before falling over sideways. "Did I ever tell you: You have excellent timing?" Landon asked Hope, crossing the half a foot distance, to pull her to him.

"Once. Maybe twice," Hope replied with that mocking, self-deprecatory manner that made Landon love her. Her large eyes met his and then their lips met. Landon thought that kissing Hope was one of the best things about his old life, and his new life.

"Break it up, love birds," Penelope Park called. She had her hands on her hips. But her little smirk told Landon she wouldn't be trying to make him explode, today. "We've still got Claudius' minions to finish off, before they reach the school."

No more had the words come out of the girl's mouth than Hope's phone let out a chirp. Pulling it out, Hope rolled her eyes and her lips lifted in an ironic smile. "Yeah. Well, it looks like they beat us. Let's go."

Landon sighed. There just was no nice, quiet time that he could romance his girl.

~0~

Hope led the way through the gates of the Salvatore Boarding School. Caroline Forbes would be coming home in the next week. Hope wanted the place to be running smoothly for the vampire, who still held a torch for Hope's dad and Caroline's daughter, Josie Saltzman, who was one of Hope's best friends. She had to protect her people.

"Fan out!" Hope called behind her. She waved to her right and left. "Search the perimeter first."

"And you'll be?" Landon called to her as she marched toward the front doors.

"Where I always am," Hope replied, offering Landon a quick smile before facing forward. She could hear him talking to Penelope, moving to the left, while Kaleb and MG took the right side.

Jerking the doors open, Hope marched down the front hallway. She thought she could hear someone shouting from upstairs. Without another thought, Hope ran up the stairs to find Lizzie on her back, a vamp attempting to pierce the girl's carotid with his fangs.

The vampire did not seem to realize that Lizzie was a siphoner. He had quite a nasty surprise when she worked her fingertips up to his hands, which held her wrists to the wooden floor; Lizzie's fingers beginning to glow red.

Letting out a scream, and a curse, the vampire reared back from Lizzie, who grinned at him. "Sorry. Not," she cried. She placed her hands on the floor, and began to suck up more magic, probably intending on doing a spell to kill the vamp.

With a roll of her eyes, Hope kicked the vamp's legs from under him, and then grabbed his head, before twisting it clean from his neck. Tonight was the full moon. This group should have picked another night to come after Hope.

"Hey! I could have killed him!" Lizzie cried, pushing herself to her feet, and glaring at Hope.

"We don't have time. You hesitate; you die!" Hope retorted. With a much aggrieved sigh, she added. "You're welcome. And where is Josie?"

Lizzie ran a hand through her hair. "I… She… Shit…" Her blue eyes widened and all the sarcasm dropped into full-out-freak-out. "Jo!" Lizzie shouted.

"Come on!" Hope grabbed Lizzie's hand and they ran back down the hallway.

They heard commotion from inside the library and skidded to a stop. Josie stood, her back erect, her eyes dark and full of rage. Her intention to end the vampire standing three feet from her was clear. Hope wondered why the girl did not take the shot. Then she realized that the vamp held a squirming boy to him, as a shield, or insurance.

"Pedro!" Lizzie shouted, her hands going up.

"Lizzie." Hope shook her head, and Lizzie glowered back, but said nothing. This was a critical situation. This vamp could end Pedro, far too quickly. They couldn't risk it.

"Lizzie!" Pedro called. Hope felt her heart ache. The boy thought the world of Lizzie, who would probably try to kill half the school if the boy died.

Raphael couldn't help them because he was on lock-down, thanks to the full moon. Rafe's new girlfriend, Jessica, blech, was down there with him, even though she was a vampire. She didn't like Rafe to be alone. Not since they found each other during the summer.

Hope would have to figure out how to end this stand-off, on her own. Unfortunately she could not think of a good way to help Pedro that would not risk his life. They did not have the element of surprise. Or did they?

"Hey, idiot!" Hope called. The vamp turned to glare at Hope. "Yeah. You! Do you realize that if you harm, a single hair on this boy's head—all of these," Hope gestured at her fellow students, "Witches, and vampires, are going to kill you. And some of us, we don't follow all of the school's rules. Some of us have learned that torture has its benefits."

The vampire frowned, taking in all the students who began to circle it. "I'm not scared of a bunch of kids."

"Well, maybe you should be scared of Klaus Mikaelson. Because he lives on—in me!" Hope took on the visage of the hybrid her father used to be.

The vampire gulped and then dropped Pedro. "I don't get paid enough for this!" she cried. Turning, she moved to run when a crossbow bolt went through her heart.

Landon looked pleased with finally learning how to work the thing. It had only taken him, and Hope, maybe a thousand, or two thousand hours, to get it right. "Ha!" he cried, high-fiving Kaleb.

"Nice shot, man," Kaleb said, nodding at Hope, who felt pleased with Landon's skills. He was the first vamp she felt proud of taking part in turning.

~0~

"We killed your dad's enemies. Now, what do you want to do?" Landon asked, on the way up the stairs to Hope's room.

Technically, Hope was not supposed to have boys, or girls, in her room, after a certain hour. Landon was supposed to be in his room, but no one would breathe a word—as long he made it back to his room before daybreak.

"I'm kind of wound-up," Hope replied with a grin. She tilted her head to the side, and Landon scooped her up, speeding her back to her room.

The door opened and closed and Landon set Hope on her feet. Her eyes met his before her mouth crushed to his and he slid his hands under the hem of her T-shirt. How could something feel this great, every, single time? Just be grateful.

Falling onto the bed, Hope flipped them, so she was on top. Moonlight pierced the curtains and Landon slid his hand along her stomach as she tossed her shirt on the floor. His mouth moved over her neck, his fangs coming out as he made his way downward.

Hope pushed him onto his back and undid his pants. Landon wished that this night would never end. But it would. Everything ended.

This thought in mind, Landon pushed Hope onto her back and did his best to make her understand how much she meant to him, tracing words along her arms and legs. If he could, he would journey back in time, and compose sonnets, devoted to how she made him feel.

At some point, all coherent thoughts faded as they moved to the loud beat of their hearts pounding together and their soft sighs and groans became louder. One day they'd have a place of their own, where, if they broke the bed, it wouldn't be in the school paper.

~0~

The next morning, Hope was humming on her way to breakfast. "Good night?" Rafael asked her. His arm was flung on Jessica's shoulders. The female vampire tossed Hope a smile that meant she knew exactly what Hope's "good night" entailed.

Shaking her head, Hope simply smiled.

"Hope!" Josie shouted, nearly colliding with Hope.

"What's wrong?" Hope demanded, already on the alert.

"Dad says there's a monster. Attacking Richmond. We need to go. Right now!" Josie gave Rafael an apologetic look. It was no big secret that Hope and Rafe had stopped hanging out, after Jessica showed up, and Hope wanted to make up for their lost friend time.

"You need me?" Rafe asked, his brows knitting together, getting that serious Rafael look that looked just like his everyday look.

"No, no, no!" MG joined Josie, placing his hands on the siphoner's shoulders. "This is more of a girl-bonding over slaying monster thing. No boys allowed."

"So…Jess should go?" Rafe looked from Hope to Josie.

Josie looked to Hope who forced a smile. "Sure. The more the merrier. I've got to go find Landon and tell him where I'm going."

"NO!" Lizzie shouted, coming to join them, her eyes widening. "Seriously! Landon would want to come. And you heard, MG, this is a Girl Power moment!" Lizzie grinned happily and Hope forced down a groan.

Without another word, Hope forced herself to turn to Raphael. "You'll tell Landon what I'm up to?"

"Sure." Raphael nodded, his expression of worry and seriousness never changing, until he looked at Jessica. His eyes softened and he smiled like he had the day Cassie came back from the dead. Hope never thought she'd see him look like that again. She was happy for him, even if she wasn't pro-Jessica.

Jessica seemed oblivious to Hope's animosity. Leaning up on her tip-toes, the five-two, raven-haired girl kissed her boyfriend, and then turned her emerald eyes on Hope. "Ready?"

Nodding, with a tight-lipped smile, Hope led the way to the front door. She was the first one to one of the school's cars. She'd talked Alaric into teaching her to drive that summer. Landon's eyes practically popped out of his head when she managed to drive them onto a five-lane highway—going the wrong way.

"Try NOT to kill us," Lizzie muttered, buckling her seat belt. She gave Hope a look from the backseat. Josie hopped in the back. Which left Jessica to sit up front, with Hope. Yay!

Jessica was no Dana. Or even as bad as Lizzie, on her extremely annoying days, but Jessica liked to keep to herself—being with Rafe was the only exception. Like Hope used to be. Maybe that's why Hope did not see herself making fast friends with the new girl. There were just too many questions surrounding her sudden appearance at the school. And Hope did not like unsolved mysteries.

Hope worried too much about the Triad still being out there. About Landon's father finding him, and what his plans for his wayward son were. About surviving the end of her time at the Salvatore School, prior to graduation.

"Wait for me!" Penelope threw open the door to the car and offered Lizzie a grin that said I-could-eat-you-alive. Hope rolled her eyes. Would it really take all of them to take down ONE monster?

"No, Satan! No one invited you!" Lizzie shouted, glaring at Penelope.

Josie sighed. "I mentioned our trip. And Penelope wants to help, Lizzie." Her eyes flicked from Lizzie to Hope. Giving Hope puppy dog eyes, Josie waited for some help.

"Lizzie, you can stay here; if you want," Hope offered the blonde with a sweet smile as Penelope climbed into the car to squeeze up against Josie.

Lizzie fell back in her seat and puffed out a sigh. "Whatever. If we get killed, it's probably Penelope's fault."

Penelope laughed. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get to go first."

Letting out a half-scoff, half-cry of aggression, Lizzie's fingers began to glow, her mouth opening to recite a spell when Hope pushed the gas to the floor.

Everyone in the car—except for Hope—let out a scream. With a smile, Hope drove down the road, leading away from the school. "Who wants to tell me about the monster we're facing?" she called to her passengers with cheer.

"It's big!" Josie called back.

"Huge!" Penelope added.

"With three sets of fangs…and slime!" Lizzie shivered and Josie and Penelope stared at her before she shrugged. Hope frowned as she looked at the three in the backseat. "At least that's what dad says that the book told him it would like… Maybe it's short…and not fanged."

"It might have fangs in places you don't want to know about," Jessica told them, her eyes solemn as she took in Hope's look of dismay and then the three girls behind them. "Rafe and I ran into a monster who had fangs; where their lower parts should have been."

"Isn't that how you met?" Penelope asked the new girl in their midst.

"Um. Yeah. Well, no. We met at a gas station. It was the day he ran away from your school…" Her eyes fell on Hope before she continued. "And we got attacked, by some of the monsters who never made it back into the Dark Dimension."

Hope found her mind wandering back to the school. She hoped it did not get attacked. She hoped she would get back before dinner, so she and Landon could have dinner together. She hoped that they could spend another night together while Rafe was stuck in wolf form, until tomorrow.

~0~

"Are you a hundred-percent sure they won't be back until later?" Landon asked, for the hundredth time. Or maybe it just felt like the hundredth time.

"Yes, man. Chill!" Kaleb sighed. He stood at the top of a ladder, hanging fairy lights from the ceiling.

"I just want everything to be perfect," Landon said. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around the room. The girls had been gone for the past five hours. Hopefully, Lizzie and Hope were not tearing each other's hair out. The fact that Lizzie Saltzman was helping Landon create a perfect night for himself and Hope Mikaelson said something about how far Lizzie had come in the past year.

Hell, maybe, one day, Landon and Hope could count Lizzie as one of their friends. Maybe. It would be nice for Josie. And it would make it a lot less awkward when they were planning parties, with just the inner circle.

"You've got this, brother," Rafael said, grabbing Landon's shoulders and squeezing. Rafe was happy. Landon was happy. Things in their lives had changed so much since they came to the Salvatore school. Rafe had a pack, and a girl who would kill for him, literally, she already killed, like, three creepy-ass, fangs-for-junk monsters, a fellow vampire, and an informant for the Triad. And Landon had a girl, a home, and friends. It was much more than he'd ever thought he'd ever have in his entire life.

"You think she'll like it?" Landon's green eyes darted over his male friends, a nervous pit in his stomach.

MG shook his head. "No, man."

"Really?" Landon's heart dropped to his feet, and he stopped himself from mentioning that this was, in part, one of MG's grand plans to woo Lizzie.

Cracking a smile, MG jumped up and down. "She's going to LOVE it! And you! Not that she doesn't love you. I'm sure she does. She has this whole I-love-Landon-Kirby-and-I'm-becoming-a-total-dork vibe."

Kaleb dropped from the ladder. "Hope Mikaelson is not a dork, dork."

MG laughed and tossed a heart-shaped pillow at Kaleb's head.

"Hey, now! I took extra care to hook these love birds up with these…" Kaleb gave the pillow a disgusted look before tossing it on the bed. "Pretty, plush pillows. That were not fifty-percent-off sales items."

"Cheap. No wonder he can't get a girl," MG teased Kaleb.

Kaleb rolled his eyes. "Who said I need a girl? Look at how stupid Landon and Rafe are, 'cause they caught the 'love' bug? I got a shot for that." Turning to Landon, Kaleb nodded. "Good luck with all of this," he twirled a finger at the lights, the pillows, the chocolates, and the candles. "I am out. Come on, MG, Let's get you some bunny blood before finding a party to crash."

Landon shook his head as Kaleb and MG left. "You think Hope will like this?" He looked at the room skeptically. In all honesty, Landon thought that allowing MG to help him, and to throw in all of his over-the-top romantic gestures might make Hope turn and run.

Rafe shook his head. "Nope. I think you love her. And I think you give a hundred-and-fifty to the people you love. Don't ever feel like it's not okay to care, man."

"Right. Okay. This is me caring. Not making Hope think she needs a restraining order," Landon nodded. "Great. Good." He felt so damned nervous. All he wanted to do was to offer Hope a real night; where he showed how he felt for her. And, he felt so much for her before he turned, now all of that had multiplied.

"Most girls I know would be blown away by this," Rafe said.

Landon chuckled. "Hope Mikaelson is not like other girls."

"No. She isn't." Rafael seemed lost in thought for a second before he snapped out of it. "If you'll excuse me. I have about an hour before I have to turn into a furry animal and I have to read _Call_ _of_ _the_ _Wild_ for that term paper for Lit."

"Cool," Landon nodded. "Excellent choice."

Rafael snorted and headed out of the room.

Landon was left to stare at the room. He was going to tell Hope he loved her, again. This time, no one was dying. And this wouldn't be one of those I'm-trying-to-deflect-from-how-much-you-could-rip-me-open-if-you-don't-fee-the-same moments. This would a be an "I Love You," full of Hallmark-style gushiness that made Landon and Hope laugh, even if they did veer in that general direction from time to time.

"Okay. I'm good. I'm happy. This is going to be a great night." Landon nodded to himself.

~0~

"Slime!" Lizzie cried. She looked horrified as she tried to tug green goop out of her hair. "No one must ever see me like this."

Hope rolled her eyes. If Lizzie had just jumped to the right, rather than the left, Hope would have never splattered her with the monster's goo. "Sorry."

"I thought you knew how to wield a broad sword," Lizzie retorted, giving Hope an accusing look on their way to the front door.

"I tried to warn you," Jessica said from behind Lizzie. Her hair was matted to her back. Jessica walked with so much dignity that Lizzie straightened up and jutted out her chin. "These monsters explode as well."

"Right," Penelope said drily. She rolled her eyes, offering Hope a smile before setting her sights on Josie. "Want to get a shower with me? We can wash each other's…hair."

Josie's eyes widened before she took Penelope's hand. "See you later, Lizzie."

"Jo!" Lizzie shouted after them.

Hope shook her head. About to say something, she stopped at the sound of a pair of guys laughing at them. "Look, MG, there are aliens amongst us!" Kaleb cried, laughing his head off.

MG let out a giggle, his hand going over his mouth. "Lizzie?"

"Are you drunk?" Lizzie snapped, arms folding over her chest.

"Party out by the woods," Kaleb announced, looking Lizzie over. "What did you ever see in her?" he asked MG, earning a glare from Lizzie.

"If you will excuse me. I must take a shower and join Rafe," Jessica told them before giving a quick bow.

"What is with her?" Kaleb cried, gawking at Jessica's back as she slipped inside the school.

"Right." Hope nodded. At least one other person noted that the girl was weird. "Is Landon at the party?"

"No," MG began when Kaleb elbowed him in the gut. MG lifted his head to shake it at Hope and to give Kaleb a glare.

Lizzie groaned and entered the school. Hope was right behind her. Kaleb continued to make comments that ended with Lizzie making him scream in pain. MG tried to play peacemaker while Hope went in search of her boyfriend. It had been a long day. All she wanted was a shower, food, and her bed, with her boyfriend in it, in that order.

Running upstairs, Hope avoided the looks and whispers of anyone on her floor, who happened to have their door open as she walked by. They knew what she did to keep them safe. On a daily basis. And they needed to leave her alone tonight.

Wrapping her hand around the doorknob of her room, Hope started to enter, and found her eyes widening.

Landon stood in the middle of her room. He wore a suit. It might not be as well-tailored as Elijah's had been, but Landon looked good. He held a bouquet of red roses and had apparently summoned Cupid to help him set up this night's festivities. Or he robbed a Hallmark store, on Valentine's Day.

"Landon, what is going on?" Hope asked, her hands going into her goopy hair. She tried not to take note of the green goop beginning to pool at her feet, and hoped it would not damage the floor.

"I…" Landon looked so adorably nervous. "We…" Tugging at his tie, Landon inhaled.

"Just breathe," Hope said, crossing the floor and placing a gooey hand on his arm.

Landon nodded, smiling at her. "I love you, Hope Mikaelson. And I was hoping you'd be my valentine?"

"Landon…" Hope laughed. "Valentine's a half a year away."

Landon nodded. "I know. Actually, it was half a year ago. Because I wanted to ask you to be my valentine last year. But we'd just started being… You had only just asked me to be your boyfriend. And I'm not the same guy. I'm a vampire now. And I could live forever. Or I could get staked, tomorrow. I just wanted you to know…"

"Know what?" Hope felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"I love you. I loved you before—back when I was just human Landon—but now I love you, like, a million times more, 'cause I'm a vampire now. And I want you to know that this isn't about you saving my life, or being my sire. I'm not sired to you. But I could have been. Or maybe I am. So, if I am, I need you to know that I love you…" Landon's head fell. "I'm saying this all wrong."

"No, no! You're saying it all right. And I love you, too. I love you so much!" Hope wrapped both her hands around Landon's head and pulled him into a kiss.

"Hmm." Landon groaned. "That tastes…"

"Bad." Hope's face screwed up. "I was lost in the moment. Okay. Shower. Brush my teeth. Let me get ready and we'll have the rest of the night."

"Okay." Landon nodded. "See you then."

Hope was grinning like an idiot as she gathered her toiletries and headed off to get cleaned up.

~0~

Half an hour later, Landon escorted Hope back downstairs. He took her to the cafeteria, where MG, Josie, Penelope, Lizzie, Kaleb and Pedro served them a Valentine's Day inspired dinner.

"Oysters," MG told them, winking.

Hope laughed and Landon shook his head. He'd never really like them as a human. The champagne helped though.

After their meal, they moved the party to the Great Room where a roaring fire was lit and waiting for them. "Was this all your idea?" Hope inquired.

"Mostly MG's," Landon told her. "He has a great future as a wedding planner."

"Match maker," Hope replied.

"I can hear you!" MG called to them.

"Then go away. And romance someone else, Casanova!" Hope called back. She shook her head at the sounds of MG and Lizzie arguing about something else. Too bad Lizzie would probably end up in a Prison World to save her sister's life—she might turn out to be a half-way decent person. Maybe Hope would talk to Alaric about it, but then she'd have to admit she'd been snooping, again.

"What are you thinking about?" Landon inquired.

"Lizzie," Hope replied.

Landon nodded. "Right. Now, I feel awkward."

Shaking her head, Hope pressed her face against his shoulder. "Not like that. I worry about people."

"Even people you don't like," Landon said, stroking her back. "Just one of the reasons you're my favorite person."

Closing her eyes, Hope nuzzled his neck. "You can keep telling me that as you feed me those chocolate-covered strawberries, on the nightstand, in my room."

"Yes, my lady," Landon allowed Hope to lead him out of the room and up the stairs. His suit hit the floor, her dress and heels following it.

"Happy early Valentine's Day," Hope said as they laid in bed.

"Happy belated Valentine's Day, Hope," Landon replied, finding he preferred the taste of chocolate-covered strawberries straight from his girlfriend's lips.

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. **

**Peace, **

**J**


End file.
